When Teary Eyes Meet
by ocobsessedrachel2
Summary: Not one piece of skin was showing… except her eyes. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you could gaze into for hours looked right into Seth’s. And that’s when he knew. SS


Seth hated this day. Every year the same day would roll around and he would sit in the chair beside his large, wall length window and look out. He'd watch the fresh snow fall leaving his Chicago neighborhood crisp and white. He'd watch the odd person venture outside to plug in their cars or to drop off their kids at school. But most of all, he'd reminisce. He'd remember the times they'd shared; he'd remember her laugh and her kisses. He'd remember the fact that her very touch could set his skin on fire. There was so much to remember. And on every February the 14th, that's all he would do.

Three years ago he was happy. He was engaged. He was in love. He and Summer had dated for 7 years before calling it quits. One thing he chooses _not_ to remember on this day is why they broke up. But now, now he can't quite help it. It's creeping up on him and the more that he thinks about it, the more confused he is.

Why did they break up?

He, Summer, Ryan and Marissa had all gone to NYU together. Summer and he had been together all the way until senior year. He had even proposed, and she accepted. Everything was perfect until February 14th, the day of their anniversary yet. Summer left him a single note, not unlike he had so many years before. But this was worse. He had thought they'd grown past that by now. Summer obviously hadn't.

He may have been able to get over her if what she did hadn't been so tragic. She'd gone off to be with Ryan. His _brother_ Ryan. She'd fucking broken his heart, torn it into pieces, and rolled it in blood. Breaking up with him was hard enough, but the fact that she'd gone to Ryan, and that Ryan had _taken_ her was too much. The two people he'd trusted the most in the world were to two that backstabbed him.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He ran.

No note this time for who deserved it? Certainly not Summer, _definitely_ not Ryan, and his parents? They were probably thrilled that Ryan had found a nice girl, not even stopping to think that she was _Seth's_ girl. _Seth's_ Summer.

So Chicago it was. There was no one in Chicago. No distant relative, no friend, no nothing. Just Seth in his large bungalow, all by himself.

He had a job, and he had a few flings here and there to keep him from going mad. Sometimes he'd go over to the kind next door neighbor's house for dinner, as they so graciously offered meals to him every night as if he were a poor homeless man.

But he was lonely. He felt as though a part of him was missing, and he knew that there was only one person who could fill that void. And that was Summer. Sometimes he thought that maybe Summer wasn't the one! For if she was, how could she do something so horrible to him?

Still though, three years later he just wasn't ready. Seth had changed a lot these past few years. He talked less and less, and thought more and more. It was like his mind and mouth switched places. Inside words and memories were swarming in his head, but his mouth remained silent, speaking only when needing to.

As he continued watching out the window he saw a girl, bundled up in a designer coat, scarf, hat and mittens, step out of her black Mercedes Benz and look up at the house in front of her. Seth's house. It seemed like forever that she just stood there that for a moment, Seth considered going outside to she if she'd frozen to death. But then she moved a little. It looked like she was taking teeny tiny baby steps until she reached the window where Seth was.

And his heart almost stopped.

The girl's hat reached to her forehead, and scarf up to her nose. He coat was wrapped around her, and her boots went past her knees. Not one piece of skin was showing… except her eyes. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you could gaze into for hours looked right into Seth's. And that's when he knew.

He knew who was looking at him and tears ran down his face. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. But after a while, he could see tears of her own glisten in those beautiful eyes. So she turned and walked as away as slowly as she came.

When she reached her car she took one last glance back and shook her head as if in apology.

And that was the first time Seth had seen her in three years. But the part that made his heart ache the most was that she remembered.

**Kind of sad, I know. Please tell me what you think.**

**- Rachel**


End file.
